how i feel for you
by vampiresara
Summary: Sasuke is starting to have feelings about naruto. see how he tells naruto about this and what will happen
1. Brief Prolouge

**How I feel for you**

Black water running threw the pond, black summers like always no one around just me like it always will be.

I wish someone wound help me with this but on one ever dos , I wish someone wound help me with my love life.

Love the one thing I want but can't have it like always ,my father want me to marry someone I don't even love like my brother Itachi, there's no way I will do that.

My mother hates my father and brother for marrying without love or confession in her terms, she want's me to marry the person I love the most and that will return it then marry them if wanted.

The thing is I can't find anyone that I like, I have fans but they like me for my smarts and looks not for the real me.

Till I met him.

Ok then me explain,

I'm Sasuke Uchiha you couldn't tell and I feel head over heels of Naruto Uzumaki just my luck but he sees me differently than other people and I love it. He makes me blush (ME of all people) every time he enter in weirdly or mocks me to lighten the tension, most people say sorry because my brother tried to kill everyone in the Uchiha family so that's weird well to me anyway.

Naruto on the other hand has no parents what so ever so every week end I invite him over to our house of a day sometime even to stay over the night. People think his a threat because he has the nine tails but I don't care about power right now but I will admit if my brother did kill my whole clan I wound be on the hunt for more power and be blaming my safe for this.

Anyway back to what I was saying people think he's dangerous but I see nothing wrong with him, he's strange and funny and a very hyper active knuckle head well that's what everyone says and there not wrong he is that but I like it, it makes me laugh again and again in my own house if he crack up a jock that goes wrong, anyway this is how I feel in love for Naruto and got a surprise as well.

Hey guys ok this is my first ever big story I update once a week so Tell me what you think What to see more or not Vampiresara out


	2. How We Meet And Became Friends

Now we will start from the beginning from how to meeting I'm and being friends to loving him and wish for a kiss.

My mother was trying to get me to find friends and I didn't want any at all at the time, then on the 12th January this new person walks into are school and stands at the front waiting for the teacher. His hair defied gravity with all those spikes on his hair look like he hadn't brushed ever in his life, his clothes were a simple orange jump suit and his pitch blue sandals opened toed like everyone else in the school but he seemed to don't care about the school code and the rules. But the thing that made most of the students shocked was that he had three whiskers on each cheek and that was wired in my option but it looked nice to me, the teacher walks in to the class room but doesn't see the new person, walking his way to the desk then sat down and looked at everyone then looked at the new student in the room and smile a diverse smile on his lips and that made me want to die right then and there.

"well good morning it seem we have a new student in are mites and going right for the death trap but no he gets me, all right tell use your name, age, and your hobby." said Mr Hatake

"ok let see my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 13 and my hobby is writing. So were do I sit." so this his name Naruto like the fish or the soup which I don't know but anyway our teacher points at the end desk of the second to last row and that was the wired thing he didn't care at all every time any class gets a new student they always moan when they have two sit at the back but no he gust there walking all the way there and I have to say his is something I don't get to see at all in my time I might get to see some fun in thus class.

"all you rats in here turn to page 120 and read then answer the questions on page 120 to 121 and them in full not gust a one world answer and if you finish all that which I dough you will but put your hand up for more work ok, you may begin."

Everyone started and boy was it going to be fun when everyone saw the page and all of us yelled in protest and moan but I dough the teacher wound care and of cause the smart ones wound start reading quickly to get more work done after but no one in the class was smart and good at history and I for one I'm a B+ student in this and I don't even get it! So I dough anyone else does but I look at the new kid and I just see him writing in his new book that Kakashi gave him and looking like he knew the answers and everything but I don't care right now if I don't get these question down I can't go to break at all and I like to be reading in my spear time and that's not going to be taken away from me.

A couple of minutes later I still can't n get it at all then I see Kakashi look up at the class with a smirk on his lips then say "Naruto what wound you like."

"do you have anymore work for me." he says

What the hell is going on I can't get it and then the new kid there and says his run out of work and it's only been what only 10 minutes from my watch and his out of work.

" I knew you'd say that so that way they call you the kid with the smarts in history and math." kakashi say

"not really it only because I get all the question right no mater what the question and it easy for because I have my mother smarts and not my dads, I thank good I have my mothers smarts on me then my dad anyway do you have any more work or do I have to spend the next 20 minutes doing nothing."

Naruto says

I don't get at all how dose he get every question right but I don't care right now I need to finish something and I don't what they mean HELP ME!

"Naruto do me the favour to sit next to Sasuke, he seems to be having so trouble with the questions?" kakashi what are you saying can you read me that well I don't know .

"sure it very easy" Naruto says walking all the way to me sit next to me and then stares at me.

"hay do you need help or are you going to be arrogant"

"no I'm going to be arrogant can you help me I can't get it"

"sure" he says then starts to explain to me what I have to do,

I get it now wow his good at explaining this to me and everyone looks at us but I don't really care at all I need to get the work done so I can read Hotel Babylon and I want to know what happens to jack, so there we are talking about anything ad his very easy to talk to and that new it hard for me talk to anyone in a simple conversation.

Me and Naruto talked while I did the work and it is really very simple once you have someone explain it to you like Naruto did. I keep trying to get sneak of Naruto did something but I care because then I have kakashi say Sasuke look to the front all the time and I'll look back to my desk and then the best thing happened the bell for next class. The bell was my savoir right now and it very good to see Naruto look up and pack his thing before he left and that going to make my day again and again no mater were.

"hay Sasuke what have you got next anyway," Naruto asked

"oh I've got English why me I hate English and I will never get it" I said in distress.

"cool I've got that next as well and it simple you gust don't get it and I think you will one day anyway, let go shale we." Naruto yelled next to the door we ran out of the door to are next class and keep running all the way and it was very fun but then got stopped by the head of the school which was funny because she yelled "WOUND YOU CHILDREN STOP RUNNING IN THE HALL, YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE" we all laughed about and Naruto was still running all the way to class and I was not liking this when she's mad you shouldn't do what she says not to do and boy will Naruto get it if he doesn't slow down and walk of this will end in pain for Naruto then anyone else. I ran all the way to Naruto than anyone else in the world and I wish I didn't now, all the teacher looking at use in a strange and it creeping me out now and I wish it didn't happen now but ok.

As we lined up for English Naruto was reading a book I hade never seen before in my life and that's new I always know what book people are reading but this is new in my whole life I have never read that book I go up to Naruto who seems to be interested in that book all of a sudden and don't what anyone looking at him I keep walking up to Naruto and then stop and ask "Naruto what book are you reading?"

Everyone looking at me in shock because they know I'm a book worm and know every book and know what happens in it and then you have Naruto with the book and I'm dieing to know what book it is

"Naruto can you hear me." I say again

"yeah I can hear you but I don't want to answer ok." he says back to me,

"please just tell me what the name is that's it" I can't believe I'm doing this asking with the word please in it I'm going to die if he doesn't tell me.

"oh the books called switched" Naruto say responding to my question **(by the way the book switched is real look it up by Amanda hocking).**

The class walks in and everyone looks alt me and Naruto sitting together but Naruto only putting his bag next to my set then going up to my teacher and asking for a book to start the day hen sat back down, are teacher is the weirdest teacher ever he's a very big pervert and his name is Jiraiya and his name is weird to everyone and anyone in the world.

"all right all you stupid people of the world that need this to pass the class turn to page 100 in your books and answer the question and there is more work if you want it or if you finish but I dough you finish this at all but anyway begin" he says in this perverting way and sits down and starts to write probably one of his perverting books that only kakashi reads and I know thing because my mother is trying to get to stop the same book but anyway the class started and already Naruto is on the fifth question and I'm just starting what the hell he does he have make power or is he using chakra, no his not using his chakra so his that fast wow I wound like to see him the gym using only his weapons and that wound be funny if his bad at it but anyway I want to see him again in the next couple of days and I wish I didn't live to far away…

**Finished in two days flat what a record I wonder anyway, so what do you think give me your hornet option thanks and bye bye! **


End file.
